


Baby Daddy

by GorjessWu



Category: 2NE1, EXO, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, Mpeg
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorjessWu/pseuds/GorjessWu
Summary: It was drunken mistake.But she will never be a mistake.





	1. BD-1

Dara

 

 

Nagising ako sa sinag ng araw na sumilisaw sa mga mata ko. "Ugh!" Agad akong nagtakip ng mata. Napadilat ang mga mata ko ng maramdaman may nakahawak sa bewang. 

 

Napabalikwas ako sa kama, tumingin sa lalaking katabi ko sa kama. Agad napahawak sa aking katawan. 

 

 

Oh my goshhhh!!

 

"Oh Sehun?!" Yung model 

 

 

Siya yung girlfriend ni Bae Irene yung sikat na model at vlogger sa youtube. Oh my gosh! Jusko! nakahubad din siya.

 

 

Biglang niyang hinila yung bewang ko at yumakap. "Bae, bakit gising kana. Let's sleep more." Jusko akala ba niya ako si Irene.

 

 

Pinilit kong tanggalin hawak niya sa bewang ko. Pero laking gulat ko ng bigla siyang napa upo. Nakatingin siya mga mata ko.

 

 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" agad akong nagtakip ng mata dahil may dugo sa kama. Oh god! Yung virginity ko!

 

 

Nanlaki mata niya at tumingin sakin. "Hey cal---ouch!!" Hindi siya pinatapos ng pagsasalita kasi nasampal ko siya.

 

 

"Hey! That hurts! I swear i don't remember anything!" Hindi ma digest ng utak ko na may nangyari. Ako din kasi hindi ko maalala kung anong nangyari samin .

 

Wait.

 

 

flasback

Sa sobrang sama ng loob ko kaya pumunta ako ng bar. Wala na akong trabaho, mawawalan pa ko ng apartment.  
Hayop silang dalawa, niloko nila ako. Hindi na alam basta uminom ako ng beer. Pero  
Sobrang hilo ko sa pinainom sakin nung nag bigay ng juice. Hindi ko nga alam kung juice talaga yon. Buti nalang umalis na ko kung ano pa nangyari sakin. Mejo nagpa gewang gewang ako, napahawak ako sa lalaking nasa harap ko.

 

"Woah, easy lang." Ngumiti ako, ang hot ng boses niya. Parang ang init dito,akmang bubuksan ko yung bitones ng blouse ng tinakpan niya yung dibdib ko.

 

"Miss not here, want to go my condo?" Mukang lasing din siya. Napangisi ako sabay tango, hinila ko siya sa labas ng bar. Sumakay kame ng taxi hinawakan ko yung kamay niya. Tapos hinaplos ko yung biceps niya.

Shit ang tigas.

 

Kinagat ko yung labi,sobrang init talaga ng pakiramdam ko. Para gusto kong hubarin yung suot ko. Hinalikan niya yung leeg ko, napakagat lalo ko sa labi ko.

 

Binaba ko yung kamay ko papunta sa hita niya. Lumapit siya ng may tenga ko "Not here babe. Malapit na tayo." Nag nod ako, wala pang 3 minutes huminto na yung taxi. Agad siyang nagbayad at hinila ako pababa.

 

Nasa loob palang kame ng elevator sinungaban ko na siya ng halik. Kumapit ako sa leeg niya. Habang yung mga kamay niya bandang pwet ko. Pinisil pisil niya gumanti ako ng kagat sa labi niya. Nang huminto yung elevator.

Napabalinghas ako kasi nag ring yung phone niya. Agad niyang sinagot, nakaboxer naman siya. Ako naman agad tumayo sabay kuha ng nakakalat na damit ko. Sinuot ko yung underwear ko. Oh my gosh may kasalanan din ako sa nangyari samin.

 

Pagbalik niya tumingin lang siya. Sabay buntong hininga "Im sorry." Sabay namin sinabi.

 

"A-alam kong may girlfriend. Im sorry sana walang makaalam nito. Wag ka mag alala wala akong pagsasabihan." Humawak siya sa bewang ng niya sabay tango lang.

 

"Me too, im sorry about that." Tumingin ako sa stain ng kama. Nag nod ako, biglang kumabog yung dibdib ko.

 

"Te-teka gumamit kaba?" Tanong ko agad sakanya, kumunot ang noo niya. Parang hindi niya alam yung tanong ko.

 

"Fvck." Mahinang sabi niya, lalo akong kinabahan. Kasi hindi ako gumagamit ng contraceptives. 

 

Tumungin ako sa mata niya. "Hindi ako gumagamit ng contraceptives." Bigla siyang napasalo sa ulo niya. Alam ko ang ibigsabihin nun.

 

 

We're doomed

 

 

"Fuckk..fckkkk...fvckkk." bigla akong namula ibigsabihin may possibility na mabuntis ako. Lumapit siya sabay hawak sa braso ko.

 

"We're gonna talk about this but Irene is gonna be here any minute." Agad niya hinila yung bedsheet tsaka pumasok sa banyo. Pag labas niya nakashorts na siya at t shirt, kinuha niya yung susi ng kotse niya.

 

"Tara let's talk."Kinuha ko yung bag ko agad ako sumunod sakanya. Napansin ko nalang namula yung tenga niya.

 

Oh.

 

Sigurado akong may alala na siya. Napayuko hinintay ko nalang bumukas yung elevator.

 

Nang makarating sa car niya, binuksan niya yung pinto. "Okay, san ka nakatira?" Agad komg sinabi yung address ko. Nak

 

"You know we're both wrong about what happened last night." Nag nod ako humawak ako sa dulo ng palda ko..

 

"Give me your phone." Kinuha ko sa bag ko sabay abot sakanya. Pinindot lang niya yung at inabot sakin.

 

"That's my number, text me if anything weird happens to you." Alam ko yung ibigsabihin niya. Bumaba ako sa kanto namin,binaba niya yung bintana ng car niya.

 

 

Yumuko ako para tanungin siya kung ano problema. "What's your name?" Naginit ang mukha ko.

 

"Dara Park." Nag nod siya tapos tinataas na yung bintana.

 

Naiwan akong nakatayo sa may kanto namin. Hindi parin ako makapaniwalang may nangyari samin. 

 

Pagdating ko apartment ko bigla nalang akong naiyak. Wala na lahat sakin, kahapon lang nahuli ko yung ex ko na may kahalikang babae. At dahil mag kasama kame sa apartment kailangan ko umalis. Aalid na din ako sa trabaho dahil siya yung manager ng bangko na pinatatrabahuhan ko.

 

 

Wala na lahat, umupo ako sa kama. Tumingin sa paligid ko. Naphinga ako ng maluwag kahit papano. Hindi siya umuwi, napag desisyunan kong mag empake na. Ayoko ng abutan pa siya dito.

 

 

Kinuha ko yung phone ko, nag scroll sa contacts. Nakita ko yung name niya, hindi ko naman kailangan ng tulong niya. Alam kong may problema din siya. Pinindot ko yung name ni Baekhyun. Isa sa mga best friend ko.

 

"Hello Baekhyun?" Bulong ko

 

"Oh Dara,napatawag ka?" Napaiyaka nalang ako.

 

"Baekhyun pwede kaba pumunta dito?."


	2. BD - 2

BD – 2

 

DARA

Okay, kalma Dara wala lang yan.  
Kanina pa ko kinakabahan dahil may mga symptoms ako ng pregnancy.  
Ilang weeks na din simula nung nangyari yon. Nasa Maternity clinic ako 

“Miss Park?” tumayo ako sinundan ko yung nurse na tumawag sakin.  
Ramdm na ramadam ko ang kabog ng dibdib ko. No please…no.  
Hindi ko kaya makasira ng relasyon, nabaling ang atensyon ko sa pinto.

MD. Zhang Yixing.

Ngumiti siya sakin “Good Morning Ms. Park, upo ka.” Nakita ko yung dimples niya.  
Mejo nakahinga ako ng maluwag kasi intimidated ako sa mga doctor.  
Mukang friendly naman si doc, ngumiti na din ako.

 

Kinuha niya yung papel sa la mesa mukang yung result ng blood chem ko.  
“Ms.Park your hCG level mo is high, 3 weeks am I right?” bigla akong namula pero nag nod ako.  
Ngumiti lang siya sakin, “It’s okay.” Sabay ngiti sakin  
Tumayo siya pumunta sa may machine, ito yung nakikita ko sa tv. Yung ultrasound.  
Pinahiga niya ako tinaas ng konti yung blouse ko, nilagyan ng gel sa tiyan ko. Tumingin ako sa monitor

 

*dugdugdug dugdugdugdug*

 

Bigla nalang akong naiyak, hindi ko alam kung matutuwa ako o malulungkot.  
Alam ko may masisira akong relasyon pero hindi ko kayang saktan tong baby ko.  
“Congratulations, you’re 3 weeks and 3 days pregnant.” Inabot niya yung tissue sakin  
Pinunasan ko yung tummy ko.

“Do want 2 copy of the sonogram?” ngumiti ako sakanya mukang naintindihan niya  
Naupo ulit ako sa chair habang pini print yung sonogram. Kinuha ko yung phone sabay hinga  
Malalim, Oh Sehun.

 

Dapat ko bang sabihin sakanya?

 

Handa na ba kong maging mommy?

 

Kaya ko ba mag isa? 

Sa ingay ng upuan,inabot niya yung sonogram sakin. Totoo talaga siya, meron na akong baby.  
“Ms. Park, You need to go back here after a week or two. “ 

“Yes doc.”tumayo at inabot ang kamay niya

“Congrats, wag mo kalimutan yung medication mo sa nurse station. Mga vitamins lang yon for you”  
Tumayo ako dumiretso sa nurse station,kinuha ko yung mga vitamins.  
Pag labas ko ng clinic naisip ko si Sehun.

 

To. Oh Sehun  
Pwede ba tayong mag kita?

 

Bumaba ako sa isang maliit na coffee shop, umorder ako habang nag iintay ng reply.

 

*beep*  
From: Oh Sehun  
Dara? Where are you? 

 

To: Oh Sehun  
Nasa EXO café ako.

 

*beep*

From: Oh Sehun  
Sige,malapit lang ako.

 

Binaba ko yung phone ko,at huminga ng malalim. Dumating na yung order ko, nag crave ako sa peach.  
Hindi ko naman gusto ang peach pero pag nakikita ko sila naglalaway ako.  
Kinain ko yung peach pie ko with matching Strawberry Shake. Habang kumakain ako may nag park ng kotse sa gilid.Agad akong napatigil dahil natatandaan ko yung black SUV na yon.  
Pag labas palang niya ng kotse kumabog na agad yung dibdib ko. 

Sinundan ko siya ng tingin hanggang makapasok siya ng café. Inikot niya yung tingin niya, at ayon nagtama ang tingin namin.  
Naglakad siya palapit sakin,lalo akong kinabahan ng nasa harap ko na siya.

“Hi.” Bati niya ngumigi lang ako,agad siyang umupo sa harap ko.  
“So? What do you want to talk about?” tanong niya sakin, kinuha ko yung sonogram sa bag ko.

Sabay lagay sa la mesa “fvck.” Yun yung tono ng boses na were both doomed.

 

“Im sorry pero hindi ko ipalalag to, It’s okay if you don't want to get involve but I won’t hide this from you.” Nakatingin lang siya sakin, napalunok nalang ako.

“So you want to have the child.” Kumunot ang noo ko, bakit ganun siya mag salita.

 

“Oo, gusto kong ituloy. At sinabi ko na sayo kung ayaw mo maging part nito.” Kumunot ang noo niya

 

“If I don’t want to? If I don’t want to have this baby?” tumayo ako

 

“It’s fine, kaya kong alagaan to. I’m not going to kill my own child because you don’t want it.” Kinuha ko yung sonogram sa kamay niya pero hinablot na niya ito.

 

“Sinabi ko lang kasi akala ko gusto mong malaman. I guess this is the last time na magkikita tayo.” Tinignan ko siya ng diretso sa mata.

 

“wag ka mag alala, wala akong pagsasabihan. Goodbye.” Tapos umalis na ko, naglakad ako palayo sa café. Nang makarating ako sa kanto,napaupo ako sa bench. Siguro dahil nawala yung adrenaline rush.

 

Nag book ako ng cab, hindi inakala ns masasabi ko yon. I guess it’s gonna be you and me. Hinawakan ko yung tiyan ko. 

 

Two months later.

“Oh gosh.” Umupo ako sa bench ng mall, ang hirap mag shopping pag weekends. Mejo malaki na din yung tiyan ko. Hindi na kasya mga damit so kailangan ko na mamili. Tsaka naisip ko din na ibili ng damit ang baby. White kasi sabi ko hindi ko aalamin yung gender ng baby. Tsaka gusto nila Chaerin mag ka gender reveal chuchu. Kaya pinabayaan ko nalang sila.

 

Inikot ko paningin ko para maghanap ng makakainan. Napangiti ako kasi may Bonchon, madalas gusto kumain ng bingsu. Oh my gosh Bingsu!

 

Tumayo ako para kumain pero nawala yung ngiti ko. Nandito sila si Oh Sehun at Bae Irene, nagkatinginan kame. Agad ko namang inalis ang tingin ko. Parang biglang umikot ang paligid ko. Mejo napa atras ako. Oh my god bakit ngayon pa. Napahawak ako sa tiyan ko. 

Kailangan makaalis na ko dito feeling ko ang sama sama ko. 

 

 

Oh Sehun

 

Kumabog ang dibdib naramdaman ko hinila ni Irene yung braso ko. Pero maalis ang tingin ko sakanya, pakiramdam ko may mangyayaring masama.

 

“What are you looking ba?” umiling ako pero pinapanuod ko pa din siya na tumayo. Shit,namumulta siya.

 

Bago pa siya makalayo bigla siyang nwalan ng malay. Hindi ko alam kung instinct ko ba yun, pero tumakbo ako palapit sakanya. Narinig kong tinawag ako ni Irene pero wala akong pakielam.

 

Agad ko siya binuhat, may guard din kasi malapit na siya sa may exit. “Sir dito po sa may clinic.” Sumunod ako sakanya,ngayon ko lang napansin ang pumayat siya lalo. Mejo obvious na din yung bumps niya.

 

“Babe? Kilala mo ba siya?” napatingin ako sa likod ko,sumunod pala si Irene. Umiling lang ako hiniga ko siya sa bed. 

 

“Sir ilang months na po ba yung baby?” umiling lang ako

 

“We just help her lang.” sabi ni Irene ,nandun kame habang chine-check siya ng nurse. 

 

“Mukang pagod siya, kaya siya nawalan ng malay.” Pagod? Pinapabayaan niya ba sarili niya? Akala ko ba kaya na niya?

 

“babe let’s go na?” Hinila niya ako ng konti, lumabas na kame ng clinic. Tinignan ko lang si Irene, akala ko okay na lahat.

 

Mukang mali pala ako ng akala.

 

To be continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hindi ko alam kung ano ginagawa ko. Im sorry.


End file.
